


Waiting on a Lightning Strike

by Janie94



Series: What Are You Waiting For? [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom!Robert, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Mango, Established Müllendowski, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Implied Robbéry, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Partner sharing, Post-Match, Punishment, no anal sex, sub!Manu, sub!Thiago, sub!Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9985526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94
Summary: Robert wasn't supposed to play against Hertha BSC, but once again he has to save his teammate's asses with a last second goal. That not only calls for a reward for him, but also gives Robert the opportunity for some payback and so he decides to punish Manuel, Thomas and Thiago for their poor performances tonight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with the sequel to this foursome. The first part didn't receive very much feedback, but I just loved the dynamic between these four men too much to resist writing it. I watched the glorious game against HSV last weekend and with this amazing performance by the team I may be 'forced' to write a third part of this series. :)

 

 

**Waiting on a Lightning Strike**

 

 

The TV is still on and the reporters are still arguing whether the six minutes of extra time was justified when Franck's phone starts ringing. He gets up from the couch, glad to have a reason for not listening to Lothar Matthäus' ridiculous thoughts any longer and he has to smile when he sees who the caller is.

“I didn't expect you to call this fast, chéri.”

“Don't try to sweet talk me,” Arjen replies and he sounds so excited that Franck can't really feel offended. “It's happening again!”

“Arjen, love, you're not making any sense,” Franck replies confused. “What are you talking about?”

“The foursome!” Arjen replies impatiently. “Robert threw us out of the showers and ordered Manu, Thomas and Thiago to undress.”

Franck doesn't know what he finds more amusing. Their four teammates dancing around each other and unable to resist temptation – again – or Arjen's fascination with it. “Careful, one could think you are jealous.”

Arjen merely graces that comment with a snort. “No, I'm not really into that. That sounds rather exhausting, I already have my hands full with you.”

“Oh, how I wish that was true,” Franck tells him in an overdramatic voice as he tries to hide his snicker.

It takes Arjen several long seconds to get what he means with his ambiguous remark and when he finally gets it, he groans. “You're the worst of them all, I hope you know that.”

“I wouldn't be so sure. Who knows what our teammates are up to behind locked doors.”

 

***

 

The pitch is brimming with polarizing emotions. The Hertha players are shouting angrily at the referee and the Bayern players while the latter are either joyful or trying to argue back. Manuel has positioned himself in the middle like an actual wall, hauling a rather aggressive opponent away by the hem of his jersey to keep the situation from escalating completely. Robert doesn’t see much except for Philipp and said Hertha player scowling at each other darkly while Manuel is trying to calm the waves. The striker tries to disentangle himself from David, Mats and Thomas who are still clinging to him and voicing their joy at his last second goal. He walks over to the goalkeeper in an attempt to help but he should have expected that his mere sight would only drive their opponents further up the wall, especially because Robert just can’t stop grinning like an idiot. But hey, you don’t come in as a joker and score in the 96 th minute every day…

Robert doesn’t know how exactly he gets back into the locker room, he’s only aware of his teammates pushing him into that direction while they are clawing at him.

Eventually Robert finds himself being pushed against the wall of the showers by Thiago while Javi and Manuel have latched their mouths onto his throat, leaving open-mouthed kisses there. Arturo and Mats are vigorously tearing at his jersey, not caring about ripping the fabric in half. Robert lets himself be manhandled by his teammates, basking in their attention because he figures he deserves it tonight. His eyes meet those of Thomas who is standing at the other end of the room and watching the scene with an amused grin. After a few seconds it turns into a promising smile and he moves to cross the room in slow, confident steps, coming to a halt right behind Thiago whose hands are still roaming hungrily over Robert’s now exposed chest. Thomas doesn’t say anything when he leans forward to touch the one spot that is reserved exclusively for him, capturing Robert’s lips in a tender kiss that stands in stark contrast to the lust-filled touches of everybody else. Robert’s whole conscious narrows down to their joined mouths and he reaches out to cup his boyfriend’s face, pulling him closer despite Thiago still being right between them. The Spaniard doesn’t seem to mind getting squished between them, his already half-hard cock pressing against Robert’s thigh through the fabric of his underwear. Robert notes that Thomas is trying to take charge of the kiss while Manuel’s hand is sliding down his side and slipping under his waistband with the clear intention of wrapping around Robert’s cock.

But the striker lets out a disapproving growl, his own fingers closing around Manuel’s wrist while he shoves against Thiago’s chest with his free hand, making him as well as Thomas behind him stumble back.

“No, forget it. I didn’t come on and save your lazy asses just so you can have your way with me now,” Robert announces to his teammates, his dark words drawing the attention of even Arturo and Mats who were completely immersed in getting him out of his shorts.

He has the undivided attention of the whole team and though he is tempted to let them do as they please, he still has to settle a score with three of them…

“Thiago, Manu, Thomas, undress!” he orders grimly. “Everybody else leave!”

He can see the disappointment in the eyes of his other teammates, but they obey instantly, grabbing their stuff and hurrying out of the room in record speed while his three victims stay behind. Thomas – long since used to giving in to his boyfriend when he is using this kind of tone – has already begun undressing himself and Thiago is quick to follow, excitement written all over his face. Manuel on the other hand is still standing unmoving at Robert’s side and when the Pole turns towards him with a raised eyebrow, Manuel swallows nervously. “This is payback, isn’t it?”

Robert smirks. “Yes, it is. After all you didn’t keep a clean sheet tonight, Manu. Now undress.”

There’s definitely anxiety in the goalkeeper’s eyes and though he tries to argue, his voice doesn’t sound very convincing. “The goal wasn’t my fault, there was nothing I could do.”

“The penalty during our game against Arsenal wasn’t my fault either,” Robert replies gently. “That’s what you told the reporters right after the match yet you still punished me for it. You used it as an excuse to fuck me, now I’m doing the same. So I will ask you one last time. Undress.”

Slowly Manuel begins to shed his clothes with trembling hands, his fear of what is to come changing Robert’s resolution. He wanted to take the blond right after Thiago, but Manuel needs to relax first. “Thiago, your boyfriend seems rather tense. I’m sure you can do something about that.”

He doesn’t have to say more, the midfielder grins knowingly before raising himself to his tiptoes and softly kissing Manuel’s lips. The blond’s frame melts immediately against him and Robert can finally return his attention to Thomas who is waiting for his next move with surprising patience. “You were supposed to play  on my position and score a goal tonight,” Robert tells him as he places his hands on the younger man’s shoulders. “Yet you disappointed me, Thomas, you were never w h ere you needed to be. I know the Raumdeuter can do much better, perhaps he just needs the right incentive.”  Without giving him time to think about it too closely, h e pushes Thomas down onto his knees. “I think I deserve a reward for doing  what was supposed to be  your job, don’t you think?”

Thomas grins as he raises his hands to Robert’s hips and pulls his underwear down over his legs. “You want me to blow you? That’s a rather mild punishment, I expected something a lot more sinister from Satan.”

“We’ll see about that,” is all that Robert replies. 

He watches with satisfaction as one of Thomas’ hands finally takes a hold of his cock and his tongue darts out to lick over the head in a curious manner. When Thomas begins licking along his shaft, Robert forces his eyes away from his lover to take a closer look at the two men beside him. 

Manuel and Thiago are still kissing each other tenderly and the latter has pushed himself  so firmly against Manu's naked body that the blond's back is pressed against Robert's side now.

And Robert can't resist this opportunity. He leans forward, careful to move slow enough that Thomas doesn't have to stop with his teasing licks and then Robert bites down on Manuel's earlobe, making the taller man jump at the unexpected touch. He is still rather occupied with Thiago and Robert dares to do it again, the tip of his tongue darting out to tease the blond's earlobe and making him gasp. It is the first sound of pleasure Robert has drawn from him and he feels pride rising inside of him as well as the need to do it again. But not yet.

“Thiago,” he whispers and he smiles at the midfielder calmly. “I want you to make him hard with your mouth only. But don't let him come just yet.”

The Spaniard's eyes darken with desire and he drops to his knees without hesitation, taking his boyfriend's length into his mouth so quickly that Manuel lets out a loud groan.

The mere sight of Thiago's lips stretched out obscenely around Manuel's thick cock are enough to make Robert rock-hard as well. He turns back to Thomas who hasn't moved and is watching him attentively. Only the bright spark in his eyes betrays him and Robert cards through the dark blond unruly hair with fondness. “You want me to come in your mouth, don't you?”

Thomas only nods, his eyes lighting up at Robert's words and the Pole's smirk widens. “Then put your skilled tongue to use.”

Thomas looks surprised that Robert is giving him what he wants just like that, but he doesn't say anything. Instead he opens his mouth and takes Robert's cock into his mouth, making the Pole shudder with the desire that is consuming him. 

Thomas as always been so fucking good at this, at undoing him with his tongue only and tonight is no different. Robert will come soon if he allows Thomas to continue and that can't happen yet.

“That's enough, Thomas.”

The younger man pulls off with a disappointed whine before tightening his grip on Robert's hips. “I want to feel you, Lewy. Please.”

“I know,” Robert replies with a sympathetic sigh. “But your performance tonight was too lackluster and I have the feeling you will give it your best shot next time if I tell you that I won't fuck you again until I feel like you deserve it.”

Robert feels actual pity at the familiar sight of Thomas' kicked puppy eyes and he leans down to place a comforting kiss on those pouting lips, reassuring the younger man that he still loves him just the same.

Manuel's loud moans make him turn back to the two other men, just in time to see the goalkeeper starting to fuck his boyfriend's mouth.

“Alright, Thiago, I will take over from here,” Robert says and the midfielder sits back on his heels, eyes glued to Manuel's throbbing erection arching up into the air.

Robert is standing behind the blond now and he looks at their two boyfriends one last time, his voice sounding warning. “You two will be watching this without touching yourself or each other. Consider that as my punishment for you.”

When the two men don't voice any protest, he looks back to Manuel who is watching him worriedly. “Now to yours. You don't like to bottom, don't you, Manu?”

The blond averts his gaze. “I have never done it before.”

That actually surprises Robert. Now Manuel's anxiety is finally making sense.

“Well, that changes things. I suppose I could just leave you here with your raging hard-on, that would be punishment too.”

Manuel shakes his head, but he looks torn. “You bottomed for me as well.”

“That's not the same when you have never done it before,” Robert replies and he takes a step back from Manuel's body. “I won't be the first man who will get to have you. You decide which one it will be and it should be somebody you love.” He pointedly looks at Thiago before raising his hand to stroke Manuel's jaw and pressing his forehead against the other man's. “It's alright, Manu. I will never again ask you to do that, I promise.”

He places a short kiss to the corner of Manuel's mouth before stepping back. Suddenly Manuel's hand closes around his wrist to make him halt.

“Thank you, Lewy. But you still didn't get your reward for saving our asses tonight.”

He shrugs. “Your ass was supposed to be my reward. I will have to think of something new now.” He hesitates a moment before adding, “What about finishing what Thomas started?”

Manuel relaxes visibly before kneeling down before Robert, one of his hands wrapping around the base of the Pole's arousal. He leans forward to close his lips around the tip, but Robert stops him. “Wait, Manu. If your boyfriend wants to help you, he will need a bit of me as well. Isn't that right, Thiago?”

He isn't surprised by the look of raw desire in the Spaniard's eyes and he watches him come closer to join Manuel kneeling on the ground before Robert.

The next few minutes are pure torture for Robert, but he enjoys being in charge far too much to give in so easily. He orders Thiago and Manuel to go slow and prolong his approaching orgasm as much as possible, all in favor of watching Thomas standing a few feet away, want and jealousy written all over his face as he is forced to stay where he is while his two teammates are pleasuring Robert. 

Their tongues have soon found a common rhythm as they lick along his shaft, occasionally meeting which they use to steal a short kiss from each other. Robert lets them get away with it, his bodies' attention solely on the two men lapping at his manhood and driving him closer to the edge. His mind though is focused on Thomas who is whining unhappily at not being allowed to join them.

Robert keeps his smirk inside as he tightens his grip in both men's hair, deliberately trying to sound husky. “You're doing good. Now bring it to the end.”

He doesn't have to look at Thomas to feel his piercing gaze on him while Manuel's hand tightens around his shaft and he and Thiago finally apply more pressure.

Robert groans as he feels his control slipping and he just about manages to turn his eyes back to Thomas, hearing his desperate “Lewy, please!” before he comes hard.

When his vision returns, Thiago and Manuel are still licking at the head of his cock, but this time to tenderly wipe him clean.

“Wow,” Thiago mutters as he meets the goalkeeper's wide eyes.

Robert on the other hand reaches out towards Thomas, knowing that the younger man needs his reassurance now more than ever. “Come here, darling.”

Thomas surges forward into his arm and he starts sobbing into Robert's shoulder. “I'm yours. All yours.”

Robert places a soft kiss to the younger man's temple and starts rocking him soothingly. “Shh, Thomas. I love you and of course I belong only to you.” He chuckles. “That was a bit too harsh of a punishment for you, hm?”

“No,” Thomas replies after moment. “I don't mind sharing, I mind being left out. I just couldn't stand to see you finding pleasure without any involvement from me.”

Robert pulls back to look at his face. “What makes you think you weren't involved. It was your jealousy, your unhidden desire for me that turned me on that much. You didn't even have to touch me to make me go crazy for you.”

“Oh,” is all Thomas manages to reply to that. “But I still prefer touching you.”

Robert laughs before granting his boyfriend that wish and capturing his lips in a tender kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and/or kudos - feedback is love. :)


End file.
